CSX Transportation
Bio CSX Transportation (CSX, or CSXT) is a standard-gauge (4ft 8½in or 1,435mm), US Class 1 freight railroad (major freight railroad), which operates throughout the Northeastern, Southeastern, and half of the Midwestern United States. The railroad was formed when the Chessie System and Seaboard System railroad corporations merged in the 1980's, creating what is now known as CSXT, CSX, or CSX Transportation. "How Tomorrow Moves" is their current slogan. History CSX was officially formed in 1986 when the Eastern-based Chessie System and Seaboard System''' railroad corporations each individually owned three different railroads which once competed with one another, but after the decline of railroads in the US during the 1960's through the 1980's, the 'Baltimore and Ohio '('''B&O), Chesapeake and Ohio '('C&O), Western Maryland '('WM); as well as the Seaboard Coast Line '('SCL), Clinchfield Route Railroad '('CRR), and''' Louisville and Nashville ('''L&N) railroads merged to create the Chessie System and Family Lines System corporations to avoid bankrupcy and financial debt like the Rock Island and Penn Central railroads; yet, the Family Lines System eventually became known as Seaboard System. But after several years of confusion, and seeing both railroads operate on the same trackage, both corporations decided to''' merge'. Hence, the birth of CSX Transportation. '''Better list': Chessie: B&O, C&O, and WM Seaboard/Family Lines: SCL, LN, CRR Chessie and Seaboard=CSX (Chessie Seaboard Xpress) They also purchased half of Conrail (mainly their rollingstock) when it became defunct in 1999, purchased the RF&P shortline in 1993, and operate over former smaller US Class 1 railroad trackage such as the Monon railroad; which was purchased and absorbed by the C&O in the 1960's. Their history; like BNSF; is still being written as of today. Current Today, CSX operates more than about 1,000 trains per day, (aside from Union Pacific and other North American Class 1 railroads) and have had many paint schemes to whom they've experimented with. Paintschemes YN2 "Bright Future" (bc), was their very first official '''paintscheme after years of having '''different versions and''' variations''' of their "Stealth" scheme. Their current scheme is YN3, which is better known as "Dark Future", and as of 2011, their alternate "boxcar" logo has been added to recently repainted and newly painted locomotives. (The scheme is often commonly referred to as "YN3b".) Official Website http://csx.com/ Trivia/Facts The name or acronym itself, means "Chessie Seaboard Xpress", and their planned, but never released slogan, originally was meant to be; "And together, we're much more!". The "X" also once originally meant: "Expanded", but actually is meant to mean "Xpress" as a modern term for a more modern railroad. (Similar to CN Rail; which was once known as the Canadian National, but still technically is.) The name itself was also originally meant to be arranged as: "SCX", but was disliked due to CSX being considered to be more "catchy" by railroad officials. The CSX YN1 paintcheme is actually modified from their "Stealth" schemes, to whom yellow patches are added to the front and/or rear of the locomotives. CSX also painted a fleet of their older, less-reliable units into an exclusive orange and black scheme for the "MoW" (Maintenance of Way; often pronounced "maw" or "moe") track repair organization. All of these units have since been retired and repainted, with several preserved in this scheme. Most of their GE Dash 7 units were equipped with EMD trucks. (Aside from some of their GE U-Boats.) CSX EMD SD40 #4617 is the only 'original SD40 left on CSX's roster, which was also the '''very '''last C&O painted unit or locomotive as well. (The unit or locomotive was recently repainted in 2009.) CSX 2667 and 4601 were also some of the last former Seaboard System painted units left on CSX's roster, aside from CSX 9120, 9121, and 9122 being the last Chessie System painted units; including 9124, one of the only units to have C&O reporting marks stenciled underneath the cab numbers. Both CSX and BNSF are referred to simply by their acronyms or reporting marks, rather than their full names. "'YN" means, "Yellow Nose" or hood; to whom the front hood of CSX locomotives are painted yellow-colored. Their current slogan, is; "How Tomorrow Moves" often seen in televised commercials, and was added with the exclusive "boxcar" logo on their locomotives as of 2011. The "T" was originally added in CSX to avoid confusion with leasing companies. To whom leasing companies add an "X" at the end of their reporting marks or acronyms. The Seaboard Coast Line was originally formed from the merger of the Atlantic Coast Line and Seaboard Air Line railroads. CSX SD40-2 #8803 is a former Conrail SD40-2 #6373 which had Junita Locomotive Facility emblems and livery, and received countless changes before being repainted into CSX's YN3 scheme. This unit was also one of the last Conrail-painted CSX SD40-2's on their roster. CSX C40-8W #1992 was painted in an exclusive livery which was used to haul or pull a special presidential train for former US President Bill Clinton in 1992 and for then-president George H.W Bush. This unit was eventually repainted and renumbered into "The Spirit of America!" #7812 unit. Many of their newer locomotives are painted with exclusive "Spirit Of" lettering and slogans on the sides of the cabs, which was originally a Chessie Era tradition from the B&O and C&O. Most of CSX's AC-traction units are painted with distinguished lightning bolts. Six AC6000CW units were painted with "Diversity In Motion" exclusive banners, as well as still having lightning bolts painted on the sides of the numbers like the other AC6000CW's. CSX also owns only 3 GP60's on their roster. CSX #7764 (formally #5764) is the last remaining GE U36B unit on their roster which was painted in an exclusive Family Lines "heritage" scheme under the nickname "Old Timer". This unit was eventually renumbered and repainted into YN3 paint, as well as received a badge due to being used as a special unit to haul CSX's Police Demonstration trains. CSX's intermodal service began with purchase of the CSL Intermodal Corporation, and it eventually became completely absorbed by the early-2000's. As of 2012, not a single unit from Chessie, Seaboard, or Conrail heritage exists in their former paintschemes. (Including the RF&P; which several of CSX's SW1001 switchers originate from the RF&P shortline.) CSX SD40-2 #8888 "Crazy Eights" (as nicknamed by railfans) was involved in a runaway incident near Willard, Ohio in 2001, and inspired the 2010 film "Unstoppable". The incident was caused due to several incidents originating from the engineer's faults; to whom the locomotive was unmanned due to the engineer being thrown off, and traveled at over 51mph hauling a train of toxic chemicals and was originally switching freight cars in a yard but was accidentally diverted onto a mainline after numerous issues caused by the engineer, who didn't have a crew to assist him and the train. (See Wikipedia article for more info.) Sources http://www.thedieselshop.us/CSX.HTML (Locomotive roster) http://www.trainweb.org/csxphotos/other_unusual.htm (Unusual units photo gallery) Paintscheme Gallery Rare CSX YN1 SD45.jpg|An example of CSX's YN1 paintscheme, which is actually patched from their "Stealth" schemes. (The unit shown in the image was one of the last SD45-2's on CSX's roster before becoming a load test unit with HLS1.) CSX GE C39-8W Super 7.jpg|An example of the CSX YN2 "Bright Future" paintscheme. CSX ES44DC.jpg|An example of their YN3 "Dark Future" scheme. CSX Stealth SD40.jpg|An example of one of their early''' "Stealth" scheme variants', which were (and still are) disliked by railfans and employee's due to poor night visibility. CSX AC6000CW.jpg|An example of their '''YN2b "Diversity"' exclusive AC6000CW livery. CSX Test Scheme.jpg|An example of one of CSX's test schemes which was used on this particular GP40 unit. CSX Diversity AC6000CW.jpg|An example of a "Diversity In Motion" AC6000CW. CSX MOW Unit.jpg|An example of a CSX MOW unit. General Gallery CSX Load Test Unit.jpg|An example of a CSX SD45-2 "load test unit". (SD45's or SD45-2's are no longer on their roster.) This unit also didn't receive lettering or numbering after being repainted. Seaboard System logo.jpg|The original Seaboard System logo; which like the Chessie System logo, it varied, which became a CSX tradition. Chessie System logo.jpg|The original Chessie System logo; which, like CSX's logo, it often varied. Family Lines System logo.jpg|The original Family Lines System logo, to whom the logo itself also varied as well as the fact that the corporation itself was eventually renamed into Seaboard System. Old Prototype CSX logo.png|The original prototype CSX logo which was only used on buildings and railroad vehicles. CSX YN3b GP38-2.jpg|An example of a YN3b-painted CSX GP38-2. CSL Intermodal Hat.JPG|An example of the CSL Intermodal logo as placed on a hat. CSL Intermodal Trailer.jpg|An example of a CSL Intermodal HO Scale trailer. (Finding a real CSL Intermodal trailer or shipping container is considerably rare nowadays.) CSX 8803 Gallery CSX 8803*.jpg|CSX 8803 when it was repainted and renumbered from its original scheme and number (notice how the lettering on the front hood is different.) CSX 8803 2.jpg|CSX 8803 with its hood front patched. CSX 8803.jpg|CSX 8803 with CSX lettering. CSX 8803 3.jpg|CSX 8803 shortly before receiving its yellow patch. CSX 8803 4.jpg|CSX 8803's Junita Locomotive Shop emblem. CR 6373.jpg|CSX 8803 as Conrail 6673 before undergoing its many changes. CSX 8803 YN3.jpg|CSX 8803 as of today. Unusual Units Gallery Odd CSX AC4400CW.jpg|An example of an oddly-repaired CSX AC4400CW with mis-matched side panel doors. CSX 9565.jpg|CSX 9565 was painted in an exclusive "safety first" green and white scheme shortly after the CSX merger. Incorrect SD70M.jpg|An example of CSX 4677, an SD70M, was accidentally painted with lightning bolts when it's actually a DC-traction unit as opposed to being AC-traction like the SD70MAC and SD70I. LIFE CSX GP35 Slug.jpg|An example of a "LIFE" banner CSX GP35 slug. CSX HLS1.jpg|An example of CSX HLS1 before receving numbering and lettering. CSX B36-7's.jpg|An example of a unqiue sight: former CSX B36-7's being shipped to Brazil for the ALL Railway. CSX COP Unit.jpg|An example of one of the last GE U-Boats owned by CSX, which serves as a special unit to haul their police tour trains. CSX 1129.jpg|An example of CSX SW1000 No. 1129 with a "backwards" painted YN2 scheme. CSX 9118.jpg|An example of CSX 9118 which was "cheaply" renumbered from its original number being 1118 when it was an SW1000 before becoming a yard slug. Unfinished CSX Unit.jpg|An example of an unfinished repainted CSX GP38-2. Oddly-painted CSX C30-7.jpg|An example of a YN1-painted C30-7 with YN2 outlining. CSX 4617 and 9118.jpg|CSX 4617 with CSX 9118; both which are currently sitting in storage. CSX Old Timer.jpg|The CSX Police Demonstration unit when it was painted in the exclusive Family Lines "Old Timer" scheme. CSX Merger.jpg|An odd "marriage"! Category:Companies Category:North American Railroads Category:US Class 1 Railroads Category:US railroads